Recessed lighting fixtures are one of the various types of lighting fixtures used to provide light for rooms, such as in homes or offices. Recessed lighting fixtures typically mount in a space over a ceiling so that the fixture is not readily seen in a room. The light from the fixture passes through an opening in the ceiling into the room. Such fixtures provide light that not only brightens rooms, but provides artistic qualities to the lighting scheme. Recessed lighting fixtures accordingly maintain the fixture out of view, typically above a ceiling, while lighting a room.
Known recessed lighting fixtures typically have a frame that connects to a support in the space over the ceiling. A reflector having an open end extends upwardly from an opening in the frame. A socket or lamp holder mounts at an upper end of the reflector for receiving a light bulb. The interior surfaces of the reflector direct the light from the bulb to the room below the ceiling. The socket includes electrical conductors which communicate with a supply of electrical current, preferably through a conventional junction box. Recessed lighting fixtures generally use fluorescent light bulbs which require electrical devices known as ballasts that stabilize the supply of current to the light bulb. A housing typically mounts to the frame as an enclosure for the fixture. The ballast mounts to an interior surface of the housing spaced apart from a sidewall of the reflector.
During operation of the lighting fixture, the fluorescent light bulb generates both light and heat. The light passes through the opening in the fixture to the room below. The heat preferably passes into the room. However, some heat is communicated to the housing and to the ballast. The heat degrades the performance of the ballast and excessive temperatures can damage the ballast. The temperature of the surface of the housing also is increased. The housing for recessed lighting fixtures typically is overly large so as to provide an air space between the ballast and the lamp. The air absorbs a portion of the heat and helps distribute the heat to avoid localized heating of a portion of the housing. However, large housings have drawbacks in requiring more materials and labor to manufacture and limiting the space in which the fixtures may be installed.
The location of the recessed lighting fixture and the generation of heat during operation of the fixture pose problems that affect the use of such fixtures. Typically, access to the space over a ceiling is restricted and access may require removal of ceiling materials. Monitoring and observation of the fixture for operating problems and for maintenance is therefore difficult. Replacement of a damaged or inoperative ballast, for instance, may require removal and reinstallation of plasterboard sheeting of which some ceiling are made. The excessive temperatures may damage the electrical conductors carrying electrical current to the lamp. Damaged wires may fail. Also, insulative materials are often placed in the spaces above ceilings, including being placed around and over the recessed lighting fixture. These materials may contact the sides of the housing. Increased temperatures may damage the insulative materials. Such problems present risk of damage to property and injury to persons.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for smaller recessed lighting fixtures which reduce the risk of thermal damage to ballasts that operate lamps in such fixtures.